It's All Right (Chapter)
|Story Romaji Title = Ittsu ōru raito |Adopted = Anime episode 39.0}} It's All Right is the 188 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis On a suburban road, Keima and Chihiro are walking. Chihiro asked if it was alright for them to head back for the purpose of the festival. Keima too felt it was not right, but he knew they couldn't do much more. Chihiro was even more curious about the events at the tall rock, which Keima explained that with all the goddesses awakened, the troubles should be resolved. He then noticed that they were heading towards his house, which he wondered why. Chihiro told him that she had left her guitar at his house, and that without it, she can't perform at the festival. They finally arrive at Keima's house, and while Keima went in to get Chihiro's guitar, she looked at the rising morning sun. After some time, Keima came out with Chihiro's guitar. Chihiro was about leave, which was when Keima gave his thanks to her. She paused, then was creeped out by words he usual wouldn't say. Keima gave reason that without her, he wouldn't have been able to release the goddess from Ayumi. Chihiro responded in denial, saying that she was trying to get in his way. But Keima argued that even if she was making such attempts, she still kept the secret about Hell, which, if exposed, would have made his plan take much more time. Chihiro answered that she was unsure of the situation, so she didn't know what to do about the matter of "Hell". With all the protection that she needed, she apologized for giving him such trouble. Silence then followed. At the Vintage base at the big rock in the sea, Diana used her powers to destroy all the developed Escape Spirits. Meanwhile, the other five goddesses were having their reunion, with Apollo revived from her slumber from the powers of Vulcan, Mars, Minerva and Mercury. From the outside of the base, it was visible that the rock was being destroyed from the inside, as the rebel squad members flew around. In a different location, Haqua had just been flung hard against a railing by Lune. Before Lune made any other attempts on Haqua, she noticed that the direction of the wind seemed to have changed. She told Haqua that their fight was over for now. she commented that she had a good feeling about Haqua and that she would let her live. She thereafter flew up and away, leaving Haqua weary and fatigued. At the Narusawa studio, Elnon, with a sleepy expression, was leaving the studio for her next job. That was when Yuri Nikaidō called out to her, saying "Katsuragi's sister". While Elnon was surprised by her presence, Nikaidō told her that "it" should be alright now, indirectly referring to how she did not need to disguise herself. After telling Elsie not to be late for the band, she took her leave. Elnon was yet again surprised as to why Nikaidō knew she was Elsie, even though she had the Kanon disguise on. Back at Keima's house, still at the front door, Keima and Chihiro stood in silence. To break this silence, Chihiro asked for Keima's reason in dating her on the eve of the fest. She guessed that Keima wouldn't do anything without a reason, so she wondered if she too had something inside her that he was searching for. Keima boldly said that she was not involved, which actually made her feel relieved. The reason for her relief was that she did not need to talk to Keima anymore, which Keima agreed with. Suddenly, Keima told Chihiro that he would listening to her concert for sure. With confidence, Chihiro said that she would put a grand performance. With this, she finally left the Katsuragi household grounds. As if it was all simultaneous, Chihiro said her good bye to Keima while, at the seaside, the goddesses sealed away the Vintage hideout. The final day of the festival was at its end, and it is time for the music performances. It was about time for 2-B Pencil's performance, but Miyako was worried as Ayumi, Yui and Elsie had not come yet. Not even able to connect ot their cell phone, Miyako wondered what had happened to them. Without a single bit of worry on her face, Chihiro told Miyako that they might come late, so they should just perform without them for now. This somewhat bold statement did not make Miyako feel any better, as today was their main event. The audience were mingling and chatting amongst themselves until Chihiro came out. She told introduced the band, and explained that due to "extenuating circumstances", three members were not present. As the crowd cheered on for this band, Chihiro held in her hand the pick which she paired with one she gave Keima. Keima, who was indeed in the audience, seemed to still have the pick in his jacket pocket. After the short preparations, Chihiro was about to announce their song, when someone interrupted, telling her to wait. Chihiro looked towards the off-stage, to see the missing three members, with two of them only somewhat prepared. Chihiro welcomed the three back. With their band back together, 2-B pencil is ready to rock the fest. Trivia *The title of the chapter may be based on Chihiro's character image song (It's All Right) from the anime character album. *Similarly, it may also be an allusion to It's Alright. *This may also be an indication of the end of Chihiro's "Re-Conquest" from chapter 164 until its official end with this chapter. References Category:Summary